1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cable wiring structure of a vehicle seat. More specifically, it relates to a cable wiring structure for a headrest.
2. Description of the Related Art
A type of a cable wiring structure for a headrest is described in JP-A-2006-7826. The headrest (also know as an “active headrest”) can move to a seat front side to protect the head portion of a passenger in a back collision of a vehicle. The vehicle seat includes a system of moving a headrest to a seat front side.
The system of moving a headrest includes a moving system of a seat upper portion and a pressure receiving plate of a seat lower portion. The moving system and the pressure receiving plate are connected by a cable wired in a seat up and down direction inside of the seat-back in an erected state. When the pressure receiving plate is inclined by pressing a passenger to the seat-back under an impact of a back collision, the cable is pulled to a seat lower side and operates the moving system.
Another type of wiring structure is described in JP-A-2005-212596. In this structure, the cable is bent to a seat front side in the midst of wiring the cable (a vicinity of a seat-back upper portion), and a seat-back rear face shape is fastened at a vicinity of a seat upper portion to make a width thereof narrow (refer to [FIG. 2] of the reference).
The seat-back rear face shape of a front seat is preferable for storing a seat-cushion of a rear seat (a rear seat having a double folding system) on a rear side of the front seat The seat-cushion of the rear seat can be contained on or within the seat-back rear face of the front seat.
The seat-back rear face shape can simply be formed by fixing a skin member covering the seat-back rear face in a state of pulling the skin member to the seat-back.
However, in this structure, there is a case in which the cable (particularly, a bent portion thereof) constitutes a hindrance in fixing the skin member into the seat-back in a pulling state.
Incidentally, an interference with the skin member can be avoided by shifting the bent portion of the cable in the seat up and down direction. However, an inclination of the pressure receiving plate is difficult to be transmitted smoothly by changing the bent state of the cable.